


Supergenius

by MiaTheDork



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, au where archie isn’t in jail lol, if you’re afraid of the gay then hide, jellybean is a badass genius and if you don’t agree then you’re wrong, jellybean’s got one hell of a secret, so much gay bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTheDork/pseuds/MiaTheDork
Summary: Jellybean returns to Riverdale, alone, and it turns out that there’s much more to her than her brother and friends already knew.





	Supergenius

Archie and Jughead had just arrived at Pop’s when they noticed Cheryl at the bar, talking to a short girl whose face neither of them could see, however they were able to see her short brown hair, with one pink streak going down the left side of her hair.

“Oh, hey guys!” Cheryl waved to the two boys. The girl she was talking to turned around, revealing her face. She looked oddly familiar, and had eyes that were such an odd color that they nearly looked purple. She could be older then eleven, yet her face was covered in well-done makeup. Archie could barely recognize her anymore.

“Jellybean?” Jughead gasped.

“Juggy! Hi!” Jellybean hugged her older brother. Jughead just stood there, still confused.

“Where’s my hug?” Archie asked, pretending to be offended.

Jellybean hugged her old friend, “Hey Archiekins!” Believe it or not, the two had been good friends before Jellybean had been rushed out of Riverdale by Gladys, leaving Jughead, FP, and Archie devastated.

“Jelly, wh- what-“ Jughead began, but Jellybean cut him off.

“You’re probably wondering about the hair, the makeup, the clothes,” Jellybean tilted her head toward Jughead who was nodding.

Archie could perfectly understand why Jughead was so confused, as his sister had obviously changed since she had left. Jellybean wore hot pink lipstick and purple eyeshadow which was a huge change from the no-makeup look she usually sported. She wore a pink leather jacket that was cut just below her chest (and for some reason it had a cartoon fox on the back?) that covered some of an AC/DC tank top. She wore black jean shorts and glittery pink converse. Honestly, Archie thought she looked super cool but it was kinda obvious that Jughead didn’t agree.

“I don’t fully know, I thought it was cool. Plus, mom and dad would never let me do this kinda stuff when I asked.” Jellybean shrugged.

“Wait, how do you guys know Jelly?” Cheryl asked.

“She’s Juggy’s little sister.” Archie explained. Jughead still had a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what was going on. Archie thought it was cute.

Something that only Archie and Jellybean knew, was that Archie had had a crush on Jughead that began at the age of thirteen. That was how Archie had discovered he was bisexual, another thing only Jellybean knew. Jellybean had always been smart, and had figured out Archie’s crush before he had, and at the age of nine.

“So Cheryl, how do you know Jellybean?” Archie asked.

“Oh, I was on a shopping trip in New York. We have mutual friends so when I went to visit the aforementioned friends, we met!” Cheryl told them.

Jughead began to speak, “Wait, if Jellybean’s here, does that mean-“

“No, mom isn’t here. She, uh, she kinda got murdered.” Jellybean said awkwardly. Jughead’s eyes widened.

“You’re joking, right?” Jughead shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s true. However, I had run away before so I’d heard it from the news. She got murdered last month, and I’d ran away five months ago.” Jellybean shrugged.

Jughead stared for a moment before saying, “I need to sit down.” and walking over to his usual booth.

“I probably shouldn’t’ve dropped a bomb like that so easily. Eh, it’s better than having to learn it from the news.” Jellybean took a sip of the chocolate milkshake in front of her.

Cheryl checked her phone, “I’ve got a date with Toni. It was great catching up, Jelly! Toodles!”

“I loved seeing you Cheryl! Bye!” Jellybean waved.

“Does your dad know you’re back?” Archie asked Jellybean.

“Not yet,” Jellybean shook her head.

“Wanna go see him?” Archie hoped that Jellybean would want to see her father, just as her father wanted to see her.

“Sure, why not? I’d feel bad not letting him know I’m here, plus my friends and I are staying in the South Side,” Jellybean told Archie, “Hey, maybe afterwards I could see Freddy!”

Jellybean and Fred Andrews were very close, and it was as if she was Fred’s own child.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Archie gave Jellybean a smile.

Archie had always trusted Jellybean. She’d never kept anything from him... or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I’ve always had super high hopes for Jellybean, and I’ve had this story in mind for forever. I hope y’all like it!


End file.
